The Bodyguard
by msmalfoy910
Summary: Harry works at the Auror office at the Ministry now, and has been given a special assignment. Someone needs his help, and that someone is none other than Draco Malfoy.
1. Prologue

**The Bodyguard: Prologue**

 _All rights to the Harry Potter franchise belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This is just a fun thing to write for me and I claim no ownership of any of the characters or backstory besides the OCs._

"Good morning Mr. Potter," greeted the small wheezy wizard sitting at the entrance to the Ministry of Magic. "I trust everything is well?"

"You know how things are Perkins," greeted the taller, more muscular man who still had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. This was Harry Potter, Auror at the Ministry of Magic. But he was better known as the Boy Who Lived and the Boy Who Defeated the Dark Lord, Voldemort. After the Battle of Hogwarts where he defeated Voldemort, Harry began to work in the Auror office at the Ministry. He wouldn't take any special treatment, he wanted to do this as normally as he could.

His best friend, Ron Weasley joined with him. Unfortunately, Ron's skills didn't match up with Harry's and Ron was lagging behind him in the hierarchy of the department. Harry was a bit relieved however. He liked his friend, but he wanted to meet new people in life as well. And with Ron around, they end up stuck together for the most time.

Harry walked towards the elevator. He heard his other best friend, Hermione Granger's voice in passing. He turned around to look at her deep in conversation with another witch. Hermione smiled at him and gave him a little wave to which he reciprocated.

He finally made it to the elevator and took it up and sideways to his office. He made his way to his cubicle. It was a generally neat one. On his desk was a quill and ink, some parchment and a Sneakoscope. On the walls surrounding it were posters of people on his watchlist, and a picture of his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley.

Harry heard the door open and saw his boss, Landon Sleek walk in. "Potter, I have an assignment for you, and you're not going to like it."

"What is it?"

"You are aware of course that we hire out Auror services for personal protection services, as bodyguards, if you will. Well we had a request from someone, and we think you would be the best person for the job. However the person in question…"

"Who is it?"

"Mr. Draco Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 1

**The Bodyguard: Chapter One**

 _All rights to the Harry Potter franchise belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This is just a fun thing to write for me and I claim no ownership of any of the characters or backstory besides the OCs._

"You need to be Malfoy's bodyguard mate?" asked Ron incredulously when Harry told him about his new assignment. "Refuse! That git tried to have us killed so many times. And we almost died saving him at Hogwarts! Whoever's been threatening him, let them have him."

"Ronald!" snapped Hermione. "Draco is a different person now. His most recent donation was to the Department of Muggle Affairs!"

"Probably just trying to buy his way back into the Ministry," said Ron cynically.

Harry looked at his two friends quarreling. He wished Ginny was around. She wouldn't join this fight. She would actually help. But she was off touring the world for her Quidditch career now, and only came back to visit occasionally.

"Why do you reckon he needs protecting? Who's threatening him?" asked Ron.

"Dunno," said Harry. "Sleek just told me that he's worried about something threatening him. He didn't go into the details. But he requested someone at my rank or higher."

"Blimey, he's not minimizing his problem at all is he?"

"Harry, you will actually do your job right? You won't take it out on him just because he's Malfoy?" asked Hermione concerned. "You could get fired if he says you didn't do the job right."

"Maybe that's his plan! He requested someone at your rank, hoping it would be you so then he could complain and get you fired!"

"Don't be ridiculous Ron, he wouldn't have any guarantee he would get Harry. There are so many other Aurors it could have been."

Harry paused. He thought back to the first time he met Draco Malfoy at Madam Malkin's in Diagon Alley. Even then, he had a dislike towards this boy, who was prejudiced and spoiled. The next year, he had heard Malfoy wishing all the Mudbloods at the school would die, including Hermione. As the years went on, he just became more of a git, but that was all he was—a bully. He had no real power behind the threats he made. Indeed, in his sixth year, when he became a Death Eater to replace his father and he was chosen to be the one to kill Dumbledore, he couldn't do it in the end. And in that last year, he even sort of saved Harry at Malfoy Manor. He abandoned the battle, albeit once it looked like Voldemort would be defeated. His father was put in Azkaban regardless, he had committed too many crimes to be let free. Narcissa died of grief, leaving Malfoy alone with the entire Malfoy estate that hadn't been suspended by the Ministry as reparation.

But now it was his job to go stay at Malfoy Manor, and be with Malfoy, accompany him everywhere, and protect him at all costs. He would be paid handsomely of course. But Harry didn't care about the money. His own inheritance took care of that. But Hermione had a valid concern. Would he actually do his job properly?

Draco Malfoy draped his bathrobe over his naked body as he came out of the bath and took a seat in the comfortable armchair in the living room by the fireplace. He looked around the room in sadness. At one point, this was full of elegant furniture and gold and silver artifacts. But in the reparations he paid to the Ministry for his involvement in the war, he had to give all of that up. That was the price he paid for his freedom.

A handsome owl flew into the room carrying with it an official looking envelope. Draco took the letter and opened it:

 _Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

 _Your request for a personal Auror Guard has been approved. The initial tests we have run on your threat level has confirmed that it is indeed high. Upon your payment of reparations and clearing of the charges against you, the Ministry is committed to upholding and enforcing its decisions regarding your status in this society and to protect you against any vigilantism. One of our best Aurors will be arriving tomorrow morning at 10 am. His name is Harry Potter, someone you undoubtedly already know. I hope you will find his help satisfactory._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Landon Sleek_

 _Head of the Auror Guard Program_

 _Auror Office_

 _The Ministry of Magic_

Malfoy read the letter with shock. _Harry Potter_ was assigned to his case? And Potter agreed? This was going to be a lot more trouble now.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Bodyguard: Chapter Two**

 _All rights to the Harry Potter franchise belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This is just a fun thing to write for me and I claim no ownership of any of the characters or backstory besides the OCs._

Harry quickly and untidily packed his trunk when he saw an owl at his window. This owl was a familiar one. He opened the window to let the owl in and took the envelope from her. He opened it and looked at the short letter inside written in a handwriting he loved.

 _My darling Harry,_

 _I heard about your latest job assignment. Please be careful, you know he's a twat. He might try to get you fired somehow. Make sure you're not giving him an opportunity for that. I'll be back in a few months, and I can't wait to see you again._

 _Love and kisses,_

 _Ginny_

Harry quickly scrawled a response:

 _My dear Ginny,_

 _Of course I'll be careful. Finally you're coming back! Can't wait to see you too!_

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

Harry finished packing and then, while holding on to his trunk, disapparated to the location he was given. He arrived in front of tall menacing gates. He remembered this place of course. When he, Hermione and Ron were captured by Snatchers, they brought them here. Hermione had been tortured by Bellatrix in this house. Dobby had died…

He walked ahead to the gates and looked around for how to get them open. As soon as he stood in front of them however, they did open. He walked in slowly, still unsure about this whole gig he had. He made his way to the magnificent mansion up ahead and knocked on the door. The doors open and he saw a man with silvery blond hair, slicked back on his head, clear blue eyes, and a smirk. "Potter. Come in."

"Malfoy," Harry said nodding curtly as he walked in to the mansion. The mansion was looking exceptionally bare. Those reparations Malfoy had to pay really did away with the opulence he seemed to live in.

"So what's going on Malfoy, why do you need protection?"

"Calm down Potter, let's get to the living room, sit down, have a drink and I'll tell you." Malfoy's mind was racing. He needed to reveal his secret to Potter now, something he was ashamed of.

Draco showed Harry into the living room and made him sit on a couch while he settled into an armchair. "I did manage to still get a house-elf at least," he said arrogantly as a small house-elf appeared. "Would Master Draco be wanting anything for him and his companion?"

"Bring us some Firewhiskey Penny," said Draco. He needed some to be able to tell Potter this.

"As you please Master Draco," said the house-elf leaving and then reappearing a few seconds later with two glasses of the beloved drink of Hogwarts students. Both Harry and Draco downed their glasses in one shot.

"So Malfoy, what do you need?"

"Protection. I've received some threats. They have something that will possibly damage my already-almost-destroyed reputation. This would ensure I probably can never do anything in society again. Essentially I can either stay in here for the rest of my life, or just kill myself because I can't do anything else anymore if they release this. They say they will return it if I give them the entire estate, and if not, they might come and take it anyway."

Harry was surprised. He had never seen Draco so shaken, so scared in his life. What was this thing that these people had that made him so petrified. "So uh, what is this thing?"

"Some photos taken at Hogwarts. They had stolen the Creevey kid's camera to take them. Of course those were always to remain with me…"

"What photos?" asked Harry, getting a bit annoyed at Draco still not telling him what it was.

"Photos of me engaged in certain private acts with some of the Slytherins…the more attractive ones," said Draco slowly.

"These people have pictures of you having sex? Malfoy, that might warrant a scandal for a few days in the Daily Prophet but it's certainly not going to make you lose everything."

"You don't understand. By the social status my father had secured for our family, other Death Eater families were in awe. A Malfoy shag was something to be desired, even by males. Potter, I sleep with blokes."


	4. Chapter 3

**The Bodyguard: Chapter Three**

 _All rights to the Harry Potter franchise belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This is just a fun thing to write for me and I claim no ownership of any of the characters or backstory besides the OCs._

Harry sat in front of Malfoy in silence. Malfoy was gay? But that was ridiculous. He knew Malfoy was notorious in school for shagging witches. Even some Gryffindors fell to his charm. Poor Lavender went to him after her fiasco with Ron. Between him and Cormac, they had most witches in the school covered. He knew Cho had gone to McLaggen after they had broken up. He didn't miss being the lanky awkward teenager he was at Hogwarts. Now he had filled in a lot more, had grown a lot stronger, with a few more muscles. And being the Boy who Defeated the Dark Lord twice came with its perks. Almost every day, he received owls with propositions, photos, and declarations of love. Of course that had not made Ginny happy. She wanted to hex every single person who had sent him something. But Harry had started hiding them. He liked the feeling he got when he received all these letters.

"Potter!" snapped Malfoy. "Didn't your Mudblood family ever tell you it's rude to stare?"

Harry felt an annoyance resurge in him. "Don't use that word Malfoy or I won't help you."

Malfoy looked scared again. "Alright, sorry."

"So these people have photos of you engaged in sex with some blokes from Hogwarts and they're threatening to release them unless you give them this estate and even then, they might just come and take it anyway? I need you to make two lists for me then, one of all the guys whom you shagged, and one with all the people you think they could be. Possibly some overlap there too. Meanwhile, I'm going to go around this house and examine any vulnerabilities."

Malfoy nodded. "Penny can show you around."

Penny popped in. "Master Draco is wanting Penny to give his companion a tour of the house? Of course Master Draco. Follow me Friend of Master Draco."

Harry followed the house-elf as she took him out of the drawing room into the corridor. They walked past a door that Harry remembered led to the dungeon where he had been imprisoned. They went into multiple rooms, and at each stop, Harry performed a few protective charms to check if there was a potential breach. Nothing so far.

"This is Master Draco's bedroom," said Penny taking him into a large room. In the center of the room was an ornate Edwardian four-poster bed. In one corner was a desk and chair. Harry walked over to it and noticed a box on the desk with a label: "Harry Potter."

Curious, he opened the box and removed its contents. There were scraps of parchment and newspaper clippings in there. These were from the Daily Prophet from when they were both six or seven years old. The Daily Prophet had run gossip articles about him, where he could be, how Dumbledore was not telling anyone. He unrolled one of the parchments and saw a child's handwriting:

 _Dear Harry Potter,_

 _My father says you could be one of the greatest wizards of all time because you defeated his previous master, the Dark Lord. I bet you're even stronger than he is and you could do everything the Dark Lord failed to do. You could take over the world. And_ _ **I**_ _can be your sidekick. You see, I too have aspirations to be a great wizard. Probably not as great as you though. Anyway Father says you'll probably come to Hogwarts. We should be friends then._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the young Draco's fan letter to him. He put the parchments and clippings back into the box and continued on his tour of the house. No vulnerabilities detected. He went back to the living room where Draco had completed his lists. He took the lists from Draco and began to scan through them. "Blaise Zabini, Terrence Higgs…" and continued down a list of names. "Marcus Flint…really Flint too?" said Harry with a tone of harsh judgement. "I thought you said attractive Slytherins."

He continued. "Marcus Belby, so not only Slytherins then. And Cormac McLaggen. Can't imagine him letting you fuck him Draco," said Harry amused. He also felt something else stirring in his robes. The idea that Cormac and Draco were together aroused him.

Draco turned red. "As a matter of fact, Cormac had a bottom he was very proud of."

"Well Draco, you certainly kept yourself busy at Hogwarts."

"And you didn't?" retorted Draco. "Famous Harry Potter, having people throw themselves at you because you were the Boy Who Lived. Cormac wouldn't stop talking about you, he wanted to get on the Quidditch team to get closer to you, not that Granger girl."

"No I didn't." The idea that Cormac wanted him made Harry feel pleased. A slight bit annoyed that he never got to explore that option though. He wouldn't have been able to stand Cormac on the team other than to just admire him.

"And the suspects are essentially all the people on this list who are still alive after the War. No one else?"

"No one else knew. I might have slept around a lot, but it was very discrete."

"Except for these incriminating photos. Why did you take them?"

Draco turned red again. "To wank over later."

Harry snorted. Of course Draco would want to wank to himself shagging guys. "And so the photos were in your possession. They stole them from you?"

"Well they were at Hogwarts, I suppose someone stole it from the dormitory. I didn't think to check after everything that happened at the end of sixth year. And the next year was too chaotic."

"So why did they wait till now? It's been a few years. They could have done this years ago. It's getting late now anyway, let me sleep on it. We'll figure out more strategy in the morning. Could you show me where I sleep?"

Draco got up and took Harry to the bedroom next to his own. While the bed was not as ornate as the one in Draco's room, it was pretty extravagant as well. "You really do live in luxury, don't you Draco?"

Draco smirked. "You should have lived here when it was in its prime."

Harry opened his trunk and pulled out his pajamas. He took off his robes and started stripping down to his Quidditch boxers. Then he realized Draco was still there.

Draco had been watching Harry strip, unsure why he was so attracted to Harry when he had spent most of his life hating the boy. Sharing his shag record at Hogwarts to Harry made him want to add Harry to that list. And this Harry was different, he had gained some muscle, he was looking very sexy.

"Yes?" asked Harry turning around to face Draco, flexing his chest. God, was he really trying to impress Draco?

"Nothing. Good night Potter," said Draco as he left Harry's room.

Harry smirked as he went to his bed. Draco Malfoy was definitely into the Boy Who Lived.


End file.
